fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Argrion
Plasma |ailments = Fireblight Thunderblight Dragonblight |weaknesses = Dragon Ice |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Argrion is an Elder Dragon. Physiology Argrion is a quadrupedal, dull gray-colored Elder Dragon. It bears a slight resemblance to Valstrax, possessing a similar body structure and highly modified wings. However, Argrion's wings somewhat resemble the raptorial forelimbs of a praying mantis, and are lined with multiple rows of small yet sharp spines. Its head is large and heavy, with a wide forehead, strong jaws and a long, blunt muzzle. It has four claws on each foot, while a single dewclaw is located on its forelegs. The end of its tail is split down the middle, slightly resembling a blade of some sort. Abilities Argrion is able to charge its wings with a plasma-like substance, making them hot to the touch and able to slice through almost anything. It can also shoot beams of energy from its wingtips and breathe a stream of ionized gas at enemies. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Elder Dragon *Suborder: Plasma Dragon *Subfamily: Plasma Blade Dragon *Family: Argrion Habitat Range Argrion is believed to be indigenous to the Elder's Recess. It has also been seen in the Guiding Lands on rare occasions. Ecological Niche Being an Elder Dragon, Argrion is at the very top of the food chain, only competing with other Elder Dragons and Elder Dragon-Leveled monsters. However, because it is newly discovered, not much is known about its role in the ecosystem. It is assumed it preys on the likes of Apceros, Aptonoth, Kestodon, Gastodon, and Kelbi. Lesser predators can also potentially become prey for it, such as Great Jagras, Kulu-Ya-Ku, Paolumu, and Dodogama. Larger predators such as Rathalos, Nargacuga, Glavenus, and Brachydios are less likely to be on its menu, but still possible. Biological Adaptations Argrion has highly modified wings, although they are not really wings anymore. Now resembling a praying mantis's raptorial forelegs, they have evolved to become blade-like structures that can cut down other creatures with ease. Of course, this means that Argrion is incapable of flight, and is purely terrestrial. A plasma-like substance courses through its body, allowing it to charge its blades and make them glow with energy, along with other parts of its body. When charged, it produces a bright lilac/violet-colored glow. This plasma gives it a form of bioluminescence. Not every Argrion glows the same color. The other known colors are white, orange, and blue, although the lilac/violet color seems to be the most common. It can also fire concentrated beams of energy from its wingtips and breathe a stream of ionized gas at enemies. This ionized gas is either similar or exactly the same as the substance that it uses to charge it body. Behavior Argrion is known to be very aggressive and attacks anything that moves on sight. It also described as being particularly intelligent for an Elder Dragon. Etymology Argrion is derived from argon, a chemical element with the symbol Ar and atomic number 18. Kiseneon is a combination of xenon and neon. Equipment Note: only the final forms of weapons and armor will be shown. |-|Blademaster Armor= Skills: Elemental Crit, Focus, Honed Blade, Quick Sheath, Torso Up Saddle Sore |-|Gunner Armor= Skills: Elemental Crit, Quick Sheath, Reload Speed +2, Silver Bullet, Torso Up Saddle Sore |-|Weapons= Carves |-|Low Rank= This monster is not encountered in Low Rank. |-|High Rank= |-|G Rank/Master Rank= Attacks *'Roar': Argrion roars when it first spots the hunter or whenever it enters rage mode. Deals no damage and requires HG Earplugs to block. *'Chomp': Argrion will lunge forward and try to take a bite at the hunter. Deals a small amount of damage. **'Double Chomp': Argrion will lunge forward and try to take a bite at the hunter twice in a row. Deals a small amount of damage. *'Claw Swipe': Argrion quickly swipes at the hunter with one of its front claws. Deals a small amount of damage. *'Blade Swipe': Argrion slashes the hunter with one of its wingblades. Deals a moderate amount of damage. When this attack is used in rage mode it inflicts either Fireblight, Thunderblight, or Dragonblight. *'Quick Stab': Argrion jabs the hunter with one of its wingblades. Deals a moderate amount of damage. When this attack is used in rage mode it inflicts either Fireblight, Thunderblight, or Dragonblight. **'Stabbing Flurry': Argrion repeatedly and swiftly jabs the hunter with both of its wingblades. Deals a moderate to large amount of damage. When this attack is used in rage mode it inflicts either Fireblight, Thunderblight, or Dragonblight. *'Ground Impaler': Argrion quickly stabs downwards with one of its wingblades, stabbing the ground with its wingblade. Deals a moderate amount of damage. When this attack is used in rage mode it inflicts Fireblight, Thunderblight, or Dragonblight. **'Plasma Eruption': Whenever in rage mode, after performing its Ground Impaler attack, plasma will erupt from the ground like a geyser. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts either Fireblight, Thunderblight, or Dragonblight. *'Scissor Blades': Argrion slashes at the hunter by crossing its wingblades as if they were a pair of scissors. Deals a moderate amount of damage. When this attack is used in rage mode it inflicts either Fireblight, Thunderblight, or Dragonblight. *'Blade Beam': Argrion aims one of its wingblades at the hunter and fires a concentrated beam of plasma from the tip. Deals a large amount of damage. When this attack is used in rage mode it inflicts either Fireblight, Thunderblight, or Dragonblight. **'Double Blade Beam': Argrion aims both of its wingblades at the hunter and fires a concentrated beam of plasma from their tips. Deals a large amount of damage. When this attack is used in rage mode it inflicts either Fireblight, Thunderblight, or Dragonblight. *'Plasma Cutter': Argrion swings one of its wingblades and launches a giant, razor-sharp plasma blade at the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts either Fireblight, Thunderblight, or Dragonblight. *'Flip Slash': Argrion runs at the hunter and jumps, performing a front flip and slashes with its wingblades mid-flip. Deals a moderate amount of damage. When this attack is used in rage mode it inflicts either Fireblight, Thunderblight, or Dragonblight. *'Lunging Slash': Argrion lunges at the hunter and slashes them, turning around mid-slash so that it faces the hunter once the attack is over. Deals a moderate amount of damage. When this attack is used in rage mode it inflicts either Fireblight, Thunderblight, or Dragonblight. *'Spinning Slice': Argrion spins around with its wingblades stretched out, slashing any hunter that's near it. Deals a large amount of damage. When this attack is used in rage mode it inflicts either Fireblight, Thunderblight, or Dragonblight. *'Plasma Drill': Argrion puts its wingblades together and begins rotates its body while charging at the hunter as it spins like a drill. Argrion will either run at the hunter or jump into the air to perform this attack. Deals a large amount of damage. When this attack is used in rage mode it inflicts either Fireblight, Thunderblight, or Dragonblight. *'Tail Blade': Argrion turns around and slashes the hunter with its split, blade-like tail. Deals a moderate amount of damage. When this attack is used in rage mode it inflicts either Fireblight, Thunderblight, or Dragonblight. *'Ion Torrent': Argrion will stand on its hind legs and and unleashes a plume of ionized gas from its mouth that travels forward as a high speed. The gas will damage hunters for as long as they stay in contact with it and inflicts Thunderblight. Damage Effectiveness |-|Physical= |-|Elemental= |-|Status Effects= |-|Items= Introduction Scene The hunter walks into area 8 of the Elder's Recess, large crystalline structures hanging from the ceiling. They were searching for their target, a newly discovered Elder Dragon named Argrion. The only thing that's known about it is that its body is said to glow a bright purple color when provoked. The hunter scans the surrounding, the only thing in site being the massive crystals scattered around the recess. A low humming sound eventually catches the hunter's attention. The source of the hum seemingly nowhere in sight, it gradually grows louder until a beam quickly flies above the hunter. One of the crystals on the ceiling drops down, but the hunter narrowly avoids being crushed. After recovering, the hunter notices a strange purple gas filling the area, and notices a strange silhouette in the fog. It emits a growling sound before lunging at the hunter, slicing them with a blade-like appendage on its back. The hunter dodges again, and finally gets a good look at their target. A uniform dull gray color, with blade-like appendages in place of traditional wings. The Plasma Blade Dragon, Argrion, has finally revealed itself. The hunt begins. Turf Wars TBA Notes *Argrion is inspired by the concept of plasma weapons in science fiction, such as Lightsabers from Star Wars, energy swords from Halo, and plasma cutters from Dead Space. *Its front claws, chest, head, and blades can be broken. Its tail can also be cut off. *When in rage mode, parts of Argrion's body, most noticeably its blades, will give off a bright lilac/violet-colored glow. **This lilac/violet-colored light is based on the chemical element argon, a colorless gas that exhibits a lilac/violet glow when placed in an electric field. *Its attacks will cause Fireblight, Thunderblight, or Dragonblight depending on which element the hunter is weakest to. **Its ion gas attack, however, will always inflict Thunderblight. *Argrion's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Elder Dragon Category:Plasma Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko